


my story, your face

by letfelicitysoar



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Idiots, M/M, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 12:33:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letfelicitysoar/pseuds/letfelicitysoar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris hires Kyungsoo to represent him in public because he's too big of a homosexual and Yixing is a dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my story, your face

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally written for exobubz bcus she likes krisdo  
> i don't even ship this.

Kris sat in nothing but his shorts on the back porch of his home as the cicadas buzzed and the gnats flew around his exposed flesh. It was summer and Kris hated summer, the intense heat always distracted him from meeting his deadlines as he would prefer to laze about and chew on watermelon seeds. Spitting a few on a cat that had wandered into his wild backyard (because the grass was as tall as Kris’s knees and weeds filled any other empty patch of dirt), he rolled to his side and pulled a cigarette out from a half empty carton that laid by a lone ashtray shaped like an alpaca.

“You lazy ass,” Yixing spat as he walked up to Kris.

Yixing was the editor in charge of Kris and he didn’t exactly favor the older male for practically living like a bum, but as long as he handed in the manuscripts for each deadline then Yixing wouldn’t complain.

Kris lit the cigarette and took a puff before glancing up at Yixing, “Aren’t you a little early? Deadline isn’t for another two weeks.”

Yixing was clad in a navy blue suit and considered sitting down next to Kris on the porch, but he wasn’t exactly positive the thing was clean, “I’m here because the press is getting very annoyed with you lately, they think that Li Jiaheng is a phantom writer that we, SM Publishing have made up.”

“Uhm… How is that my problem? I just write, I don’t ask that you guys cover for me or anything.”

“Yes, but your books aren’t going to sell to those lonely housewives and doe eyed teenage girls if they find out you’re a trashy homosexual who is well known in the red light district for picking up the tightest assed boys, alright.”

“Hey, I’m not trashy, just bummy, okay?”

“Whatever, get dressed.”

“For what?”

Kris looked up at Yixing who had his lips pursed sloppily in a way that his dimple was still exposed even though he was doing anything but smiling, “We’ve got auditions to go to.”

-

True to his word, Yixing drove Kris all the way out to the city where they sat in a small auditorium and a line of what appeared to be ‘actors’ holding scripts were in a line surrounding the stage.

“What exactly is going on?” Kris asked, now wearing more presentable clothes; courtesy of Zhang Yixing.

“We need to have your face publicized soon, the media is going insane over it and well, we can’t exactly have you yourself go out there or it would be a positively scandalous. Honestly, most people wouldn’t even believe that an angry looking man such as yourself could write the sappy romance novels you produce. Not to mention many and I mean many of your little sexual exploits would be revealed by one of your, ahem - call boys. So shut up, sit back, and watch these damn kids act.”

Yixing pulled opened a manila folder and scanned the first name and profile on the sheet before calling out, “Kim Jongin.”

A boy with tan skin and super white teeth emerged on the stage before bowing and then… Acting.

Or at least that was what Kris thought it was, he wasn’t sure. It seemed fake to him, in fact every single Kim Jongin or Kim Jongdae seemed positively fake to him. These weren’t actors but more like performers and Kris thought that he needed someone to play his role, not make a fool of Li Jiaheng.

“Yixing, how the fuck is this even going to work? These are all fucking Korean people, Li Jiaheng is Chinese.”

“They won’t know the difference,” Yixing mumbled and called out the next person.

Kris sighed and closed his eyes, whoever Yixing picked, he hoped he was at least hot…

-

“Fifty auditions and not one of them was good! Damnit!” Yixing groaned as he and Kris drove out onto the main street.

“Xing, why don’t you pretend to be me?” Kris suggested but the other gave him a glare.

“You’re stupider than I thought,” he scoffed before making a sharp turn and shaking the car.

“Think about it, you know me better than anyone and you’ve got a firm grasp on all my stories too. You’re perfect for the role!”

“Kris, you’re not thinking. It isn’t that simple, okay?” Yixing said and gripped the steering wheel.

“But I don’t-”

Kris was cut off as Yixing spun the car into a circle and a loud screeching sound from the tires sounded throughout the night. Kris grabbed onto his seatbelt as his body spun with the car, trying to not fly through the ceiling.

“Shit, shit, shit!” Yixing screamed as the car halted to a stop and the headlights shone brightly upon a youth who was now laying on the floor.

Instantly Kris unbuckled himself and flung his body out the door and ran towards the stranger who Yixing had grazed with his car. Yixing called after Kris, before he himself ran after the giant.

“Hey, hey are you alright? Kid?!” Kris shouted frantically as he held the youth’s body in his arms and lightly shook him.

The boy mumbled a few things and Yixing came and stood by Kris, “We need to get him to a hospital!”

“Yixing, help me get him into the car!” Kris shouted, ignoring the fact that they were in a neighborhood and he was possibly waking up sleeping old people.

-

“Okay, when you told me to help you get him into the car, I was thinking it was because we would be driving to the hospital, but then you suddenly take the wheel and just drive us home. Kris, do you realize how much trouble we’ll be in when he wakes up?! He could sue us - me!” Yixing dramatically cried out with his arms flailing about and his blue suit making him look absolutely ridiculous.

Kris didn’t care though, he didn’t want to take the boy to the hospital, he wanted him in a safe place and the only safe place to Kris was his own home. As Yixing bitched and moaned in the back, Kris laid the boy in his bed and examined his face. Something about the boy made Kris feel strange, something about those sleeping eyes and the way his lashes curved upwards, the way his lips were slightly opened and how they were so pink and smooth. Kris sure wasn’t the straightest guy around, but he wasn’t about to attack a poor sleeping boy who just got hit by Yixing’s car in the dead of the night.

He tucked the kid in and returned to the living room where Yixing was still frantically pacing about.

“Kris, we need to get him to a damn hospital now,” Yixing said between paces.

“Calm down, I’ve got it under control,” Kris said and then tossed the boy’s bag at Yixing, “Look at what’s inside.”

“I’m not going to - wait, you dug through his bag?”

Kris shrugged.

“Fucking Yifan, I swear to God -” Yixing paused and dropped the bag in his hands, it’s contents spilling out completely.

All of Kris’s best selling books landed onto the hardwood floors with a light thud as Yixing’s jaw dropped, “He’s got your books in here.”

“It only gets better, look at his ID,” Kris mentioned and placed an unlit cigarette in between his lips.

Yixing pulled the bag back up and dug his hand into it until he felt the plastic card on the tip of his fingers, “Do Kyungsoo, twenty - unemployed. I don’t get it, what’s so significant about this?”

“He’s perfect, Yixing. He’s perfect to be Li Jiaheng.”

“You… Cannot be serious. I hit him with my car.”

“I think he could make an exception for the editor of his favorite author.”

“This is wrong, you’re sick Kris, you’re…”

“A genius? A brilliant life saver? A super great guy in bed? A-”

“Enough,” Yixing threw his hand up to stop Kris, “Alright, I’m leaving. You handle this shit when he wakes up, also if you lay a hand on him, any hands or part of your body on him - I will personally cut whatever touched him off, alright? I need to go back and speak with Luhan before we actually decide anything.”

“Don’t worry, I told you, I’ve got it under control,” Kris said and the lit the cigarette still hanging in his mouth.

“Whatever,” Yixing sighed and left the house.

-

Kyungsoo had been applying at different stores and companies for a job but had always come up empty handed. He had been denied from all places and turned down at all the interviews he went to, thinking his good luck well was dry, he was about to give up when he got a phone call from the SM Publishing Company.

“Hello, sorry for getting to you so late,” a blond male greeted Kyungsoo as he entered the interviewing room.

“Oh, no not at all! Thank you for having me sir!” Kyungsoo said enthusiastically.

“Please, just call me Luhan,” he smiled at Kyungsoo.

“Hello Luhan, I’m Do Kyungsoo.”

There was a silence between them as Luhan scanned over Kyungsoo’s file before smiling at him once more, “You’re a fan of Li Jiaheng?”

Kyungsoo nodded, “Yes! I love his works, they’re very sappy I know, but something about his writing always just captures me.”

Luhan closed the file in his hands, “I see… Well, I suppose that’s all then.”

Kyungsoo was confused, he thought this was an interview? Was he not getting the job then? Luhan only asked him one question and didn’t seem to be that interested with Kyungsoo in the first place, but the way the other male smiled at him made him think that he actually had a chance…

“Here,” Luhan said before sliding over a small map and a card, “tomorrow at the given time please go to that address that’s marked down, we’d love to see much more of you Mr. Kyungsoo.”

“W-What? So I got the job?”

“Well not officially, that will be decided tomorrow. You are our best candidate so far though.”

The last words made Kyungsoo smile widely and he bowed and thanked Luhan before leaving the room.

-

It was late when Kyungsoo had been able to find the correct street labeled on the map, as a child he was always bad with directions. He had spent all day trying to locate the place and before he knew it, the time marked on the card Luhan had given him passed by a few hours ago. Kyungsoo wandered into an area he wasn’t even sure existed in Seoul, or even in South Korea. The place seemed abandoned and there was wild plants growing everywhere, as if he was deep in the mountains. Kyungsoo managed to find the main road and as he walked along it under the moonlight a terrible screeching sound alerted him as his body flung forward and slammed into the ground.

The next moments to him were a hazed blur as someone shouted incoherent words to him and he tried desperately to answer back.

-

Kris ran his fingers down the side of the boy’s face. The boy named Kyungsoo. He was still out cold and his brow would furrow in every now and then, but other than that he remained perfectly still.

To Kris, the boy looked rather plain, nothing too special. He was the attractive kind of plain, the simple kind. A face that didn’t stand out unless you took the time to examine it and take note of all the small features that made Do Kyungsoo. Kris wasn’t particularly interested in younger men, but that didn’t mean he liked older ones either. Kris preferred those within a year range of his age and according to Kyungsoo’s ID, he was at least three years his dongsaeng.

Slowly, Kyungsoo’s chest rose and fell and Kris placed a hand on his chest, feeling the slow movement.

“There’s something about you that seems so familiar… I can’t put my finger on it but you interest me Do Kyungsoo.”

As if hearing his name was a wake up call, Kyungsoo’s wide eyes snapped open and he sucked in the air sharply as he saw Kris’s face. It took a whole minute for him to examine the strong Chinese face in front of him before he began frantically scooting back in the bed and away from the hand on his chest.

“W-Who are y-you??” He stuttered out, too shocked to speak properly.

“I found you passed out outside of my home, so I brought you here,” Kris half lied.

“I was passed out? And you helped me?”

Kris nodded.

“T-Thank you?” Kyungsoo tilted his head to the side, unsure if that was the correct response.

Kris smiled brightly at him and Kyungsoo’s heart may have flipped, “No problem, I’m Kris.”

“Oh, I’m Kyungsoo.”

“I know,” Kris answered, holding his ID up.

“You dug through my bag?!”

“It fell when I was carrying you here,” Kris lied some more, “Also, I couldn’t help but notice all the romance novels you had too.”

Kyungsoo’s cheeks became slightly pink from embarrassment and he looked away.

“It’s okay, I think it’s great you like them,” Kris said and then pointed towards the bookshelf by the bed.

The younger male glanced up before his eyes went wide once more and his mouth gaped open, “Y-You! You’ve got all of Li Jiaheng’s books!”

Kris nodded with a chuckle, “Of course, feel free to take any you’d like.”

“I can’t do that! I mean…”

“It’s fine, they were given to me for free anyways.”

“Huh? But why?”

Kris leaned in closely to Kyungsoo and whispered in his ear, “Wanna know a little secret?”

Kyungsoo was a bit confused but nodded anyways.

“Because I wrote them.”

Instantly the younger’s jaw dropped once more and he began to shake his head because this was Li Jiaheng right in front of him! In the flesh! Kyungsoo was laying in his bed, in his house and oh my gosh, Li Jiaheng carried him there too!

“I-I-I…”

“It’s okay - ah,” Kris’s phone rang, “I just need to take that, please, make yourself at home.”

Kyungsoo nodded sheepishly as Kris left the room. He took a glance at the taller man’s back before blushing and burying his face in his knees. He couldn’t believe the situation he was in right now! Inside his favorite author’s home and laying in his bed no less. Sure, it could have been a lie, but something about Kris made Kyungsoo think he could trust him, I mean, he did help him out after all, right? Kyungsoo raised his head from his knees and took a look around the room.

It was a mess.

A filthy mess.

Papers and tissues all over the floor, take out boxes and old bottles lay about everywhere. Dirty clothes and shoes were found in all corners and… Was that a used condom? Kyungsoo’s face twisted in disgust and he crinkled his nose at the pungent smell he was now catching a whiff of. Who the hell could sleep in a room like this? Much less live here. Was Li Jiaheng really this filthy?

The door to the room opened and Kris returned with Yixing and Luhan by his side.

“Oh hey, Kyungsoo! You made it,” Luhan said when he was the shorter male in the bed.

“L-Luhan sir! What are you doing here?”

“Hmm? This is the address I gave you, granted the time is completely off, but that’s fine.”

“You mean this was the place I was supposed to be at to see if I got a job at the publishing company?”

Luhan shook his head, “Well not really, I mean… You’re not going to be working at the publishing company. You’re going to be working here -  at press conferences, fan meets, book clubs, etc.”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“From now on, you’re going to be the face of Li Jiaheng, didn’t I mention that?”

“No.”

“Oh… Well now you will be!” Luhan giggled and Kyungsoo kind of, sort of, maybe, possibly, wanted to strangle the crazy bastard.

How could he become the face of Li Jiaheng? Sure, no one had seen the guy before (some even thought it would be a chick), but Kyungsoo was for certain that he would not be able to pull it off.

“I don’t understand, isn’t that Kris guy - isn’t he Li Jiaheng?”

Yixing cleared his throat and that was the first time Kyungsoo noticed he was he there, “Well you see, Kris here isn’t exactly someone with the greatest background and  it would become a huge scandal if people found out.”

Luhan interjected with a more blunt reply, “Look, Kris is a flaming homosexual with a face that’s too well known in gay clubs and he writes romantic novels between men and women. It’s not exactly the greatest mix, you know? Besides he can’t make public presentations and the media is going insane with it, they’ve even resorted to stalking poor Yixing here.”

“And you guys, you want me - me, to be him?”

“Just during social and public events, yes. I mean, he’s still going to be doing all the writing and such. We just need some nobody who is willing to play the role of Li Jiaheng. Also, I like the look you’ve got going on, I mean we’ll have to clean you up, but you’ve got very presentable facial expressions and you look like someone who could pull off being a romantic sappy sort of guy.”

“I am a romantic sappy guy though,” Kyungsoo confirmed and Luhan smiled.

“Exactly, it’s perfect! See, Yixing, I chose well and I didn’t even need to have this kid audition like you did with all those kids who ended up wasting your time.”

Yixing rolled his eyes and Kris chuckled.

“Hey wait a second! I didn’t agree to this!” Kyungsoo interrupted Luhan’s victory dance.

“We can pay you lots of money,” Luhan offered.

“This is lying though! It’s wrong -”

“Do Kyungsoo, twenty years old, unemployed, no living family members,  graduated from Seoul University. Due to the large amount of student loan debts, you currently cannot afford your apartment and have been living in multiple motel rooms for the last month,” Yixing informed.

Kyungsoo’s mouth dropped once more, “How did you-”

“You see, we can pay you a lot of money Kyungsoo, we can also give you free housing as well. You’d be able to live comfortably so long as you just pretend to be Li Jiaheng for the public. It isn’t harming anyone and nobody will find out,” Luhan smiled and Kyungsoo was sure that he didn’t like Luhan’s smile as much as he did before.

“Please, Kyungsoo, you’d be helping me out a lot. I’ve been too stressed to continue with my latest book,” Kris added in and caught Kyungsoo’s attention.

“You’ve been stressed?” He asked and Kris nodded.

“If you’d like, you can take a look at my latest manuscript and see just exactly what I’m stuck with.”

Yixing eyed him strangely but Luhan brushed the matter away before Yixing could begin questioning Kris, “So Kyungsoo, will help us out here?”

The doe eyed boy stared long and hard at the three Chinese men before he slowly nodded his head and sighed, “Okay…”

-

After signing and initialing multiple contracts, Kyungsoo was moved into a more empty room down the hall from Kris’s room and was told he could go anywhere in the house as he pleased, but overall he was not allowed to go out.

At all.

When he questioned this, Yixing said it was because he might get seen, while Luhan said it was because there were wolves lurking out in the grass and he’d get eaten most definitely.

“Well, we’ll be taking our leave now, Yixing and I have got a lot of work to do back at the office. Kris take care of Kyungsoo okay? Also, make sure you finish that manuscript by your deadline or Suho will have us all killed. Bye you two!” Luhan waved them off and took hold of Yixing as they slipped out the front door.

Kyungsoo stood in the middle of the living room holding a fold out futon while Kris sat on the back porch with an unlit cigarette hanging on his lips.

“So…” Kyungsoo mumbled.

“So,” Kris followed along with.

“You’re really Li Jiaheng?”

“Well that’s just a pseudonym, but yes, I am. Real name is Wu Yifan, but please, Kris is so much easier.”

“Ugh, why do you have so many names?”

“If you’d like, I also go by Ben Ben, koala, and Kevin.”

“I think I’ll just stick to Kris,” Kyungsoo sighed and turned to leave, “good night.”

Kris didn’t reply but mumbled something and turned to lay on his side to face to backyard.

-

Kris didn’t like living with Kyungsoo.

Not. At. All.

It was during the first week of living with him that he dubbed Kyungsoo with OCD.O because the guy was practically a neat freak who destroyed Kris’s perfectly (not perfectly) organized home. He started by disposing of all the tissues and small trashes, then moved onto sweeping the whole house and getting dust into Kris’s eyes, followed by mopping, scrubbing, washing, and reorganizing the entire house. The whole thing would have been impressive to Kris, since he lived in a rather large home (old, but still large) and the mess had accumulated over the years.

“How did you even live like this for so long?!” Kyungsoo screeched out one evening as he was throwing out old moldy dishes and Kris lazed about on the back porch.

“I’ve been busy and so has Yixing, we don’t have time to clean when we’ve got deadlines to meet,” Kris yawned and scratched his belly.

Kyungsoo narrowed his eyes into a glare at him and sighed, shoving a rusted through pot into a trash bag, “You keep saying you’re busy but all you do is lay around on that porch there. The least you could do is try to clean the backyard, it’s a mess! How the hell can you even stare at it all day?”

Kris shrugged and chose to not answer, instead shoving a handful of sunflower seeds into his mouth and chewing on them. Kyungsoo cringed when he saw the older male chewing on the hard shells and wondered why people even liked doing that, it was messy and gross and you didn’t even get to eat the sunflower seeds.

At a quarter past noon, Kris received a phone call from Yixing stating that he’d be over to pick Kyungsoo up for rehearsal.

“I can’t believe I’m actually going to be doing this…” Kyungsoo groaned as he watched Yixing’s car pull up in the driveway.

“It’s just a rehearsal, the press conference isn’t until Saturday night anyways. Yixing wants to make sure you’re prepared is all,” Kris said and spat a few seed shells out of his mouth. He was starting to get blisters now.

Kyungsoo looked at him with disappointment and couldn’t believe this was the writer of “Love Like Oxygen”, the story between Taemin and Minjung and how they overcame their height difference and fell madly in love and ran away together to elope and get married.

“What will you be doing Saturday night then?” Kyungsoo asked and Kris smirked at him.

“I’ll be out having fun.”

Before Kyungsoo could even think of what he meant, Yixing opened the front door and called Kyungsoo over, “Come on, we’ve got to get you fitted for your suit too, no time to waste!”

-

“Got yourself a new toy?” Tao asked when he noticed the huge grin on Kris’s face.

He had been thinking about earlier that day when Yixing and Luhan stripped Kyungsoo down and the poor boy’s face had turned ten shades redder. Kris couldn’t help but take notice of the little belly flab he was sporting too. It was downright cute.

“Something like that,” Kris hummed and patted Tao on the back, “he’s your age and I’ve got specific instructions to not touch him. That only makes it all the more interesting though.”

Tao scoffed, “You’re a total perv sometimes, you know that? I say, screw age and rules, fuck him senseless!”

“Like I did with you?”

“That never happened.”

Kris let out a booming laugh and Tao spun on his barstool, “I’m leaving. Sehun’s waiting for me, introduce me to your new toy sometime, eh?”

“Only if Yixing lets,” Kris answered and then waved Tao off.

This was Kris’s idea of ‘fun’. Drinking all alone at his favorite club and hoping he’d find someone cute to hit on. The lonely life of Wu Yifan, ladies and gentlemen. He took a swig of the bottle in his hand before scanning the dance floor and noticing a red haired boy dancing alone. He had eyeliner smeared across his beady little eyes and his ass was absolutely shaking for Kris’s attention. Taking another drink from the bottle, Kris set it down on the bar counter and made his way towards the red head.

How he got him back to his place was a blur, but whatever, Kris had his tongue deep into the red head’s - no, Baekhyun’s - mouth and was slipping whatever clothes between them off. He pushed the younger male onto the hardwood floor of the living room and it became a free for all as hands were exploring every where and Baekhyun was moaning into Kris’s ear and something about the sound of his voice made him think about Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo.

That OCD little shit who whined and complained a lot, but Kris didn’t dislike him. He didn’t really mind Kyungsoo’s cleaning that much and liked it whenever he made spaghetti kimchi for the two. Sure, he had only known Kyungsoo for a little over a week and he was the one along with Luhan who insisted on keeping Kyungsoo… So it wasn’t like he disliked him or anything.

“Is something wrong?” Baekhyun asked through heavy breathing and Kris suddenly got the thought of pretending Baekhyun was Kyungsoo.

It was wrong, he knew it, but he couldn’t help but imagine that in this dark room where he sometimes listened to Kyungsoo’s complaining and ate Kyungsoo’s cooking that he was on top of Kyungsoo right now and kissing the nape of his neck.

His movements became slower and less rushed as he licked and sucked each inch of Baekhyun’s neck, pretending it was Kyungsoo and thinking if Kyungsoo would like it or what Kyungsoo would sound like, because Baekhyun sure liked it and Baekhyun sure made a lot of pleasing sounds. They weren’t Kyungsoo though and Kris suddenly realized that this was not going to work out.

Having a one night stand with Baekhyun tonight would not work out.

And,

Living with Do Kyungsoo was not going to work out either.

At least not with the way Kris’s mind was working right now.

“Ahem.”

The lights turned on and Kris squinted his eyes at the front door to see Kyungsoo, Yixing, and Luhan standing there, gawking and slightly grossed out.

“Kris, could you refrain from doing this at home?” Yixing asked and pinched the bridge of his nose, Luhan was giggling behind him and seemed to be in fact cheering for Kris.

Kyungsoo on the other hand looked completely mortified. That probably hurt Kris a lot.

Baekhyun pushed Kris off him and was beet red as he collected his clothes and ran past the three at the door, yelling, “I’m so embarrassed!” Then he vanished into the night and Kris hoped that no wolves would come by and eat that cute naked guy who just ran off with a hard cock.

Luhan continued giggling and sat down on the sofa, throwing a pillow at Kris to help him cover his own manhood while Yixing groaned and walked into the kitchen to get himself a glass of water. All the while Kyungsoo neither spoke nor made any movements, he just stood there, staring at Kris.

“Sorry you had to see that,” Kris finally spoke and Kyungsoo broke from his trance and scoffed.

Before Kris could say anymore, Kyungsoo turned on his heel and made a direct beeline for his room, punctuatingly slamming his door in the process. Yixing entered the living room with a half empty glass in his hand and sighed, “You didn’t sleep with him and then not call him, right? Because that would totally suck seeing as how he turned into the absolute perfect Li Jiaheng tonight.”

Kris shrugged, “I don’t know what’s wrong, believe me, I did not do anything to him. I didn’t touch him, just like you told me.”

“Maybe he feels really grossed out right now,” Luhan suggested, “I mean, he seemed to like the attention all the girls were giving him tonight. Obviously he’s straight and finds homosexuals like us to be disgusting.”

Yixing frowned, “I’m straight too!”

“I saw you and Suho, don’t be trying to lie here Yixing,” Luhan said and waved his finger around.

“Disgusting…?” Kris mumbled and then his dick got soft and he quietly walked off to his own room as Yixing and Luhan discussed the matters of their sexuality.

-

The next month passed by quickly and Kris did not like the way that Kyungsoo was avoiding him. He made it particularly annoying by saying it was nothing whenever Kris asked what was wrong. Obviously something was wrong and that something had to do with Kris. Kyungsoo was perfectly normal around Yixing and Luhan and made it big as being Li Jiaheng, suddenly becoming a charismatic bastard who had everyone wrapped around his tiny little fingers. Kris was able to write a whole new chapter into his story from the whole experience and it mostly dealt with anger and confused feelings and Yixing was pleased with the newfound angst that Kris had written. Usually his stories were much too fluffy and cheesy, so something like this gave him ‘depth’ as Luhan stated one time when he read it.

Kris didn’t like things like this though, he knew it was bad news to be too close to Kyungsoo, but he didn’t exactly want to be so distant from him either. It was becoming stupid and because of this he hadn’t been able to get laid in that month.

-

Kyungsoo was out in the back yard pulling weeds and trying to cut down the grass when a rabid cat appeared out of nowhere and threatened to rip his face to shreds if he so much as moved an inch. He held the trowel in his hands and his legs shook as he watched the cat hiss and claw at him before it jumped forward to attack. He threw both arms up in defence and dropped the trowel as he shouted out for help when the cat pounced.

“You wuss,” Kris groaned and shoved Kyungsoo aside.

He ended up spitting seeds at the cat and it hissed and ran away.

“Honestly, there are tons of cats back here, if you can’t even manage one how will you be able to clear out this whole place in time for dinner?”

Kyungsoo glared at him and pouted his lips out, “Well if you would just help sometime then I’d be able to finish a whole lot quicker!” He spat and for the first time in weeks, he actually complained about Kris.

This only made the giant smile with his gums exposed as he picked up the trowel Kyungsoo had dropped and replied with, “Okay.”

Kyungsoo hadn’t expected the king of lazy to suddenly do something and especially out in the heat. He sort of didn’t know how to reply except with a lame, “Alright then.”

The two silently began to dig up weeds and toss them into a recycle bin that Kyungsoo had prepared and by the time the sun had set, the yard was now completely clean and open. Kris smiled at the sight and realized it had been years since he had last seen the yard look so damn nice and he didn’t think it could look any nicer until Kyungsoo said, “Just wait until I can plant some flowers.”

It was the first time that Kyungsoo had spoken to him first since the night Kris had brought Baekhyun home and the Chinese man’s smile only grew wider, “They’d look real nice here, wouldn’t they?”

And for the first time again, Kyungsoo smiled at him, “Yeah, they would.”

-

Gradually things got better between the two and Kyungsoo was becoming more like himself and Kris was starting to be less like himself.

The lazy bum was actually doing housework and even learning to cook from Kyungsoo. Kris even stopped smoking because Kyungsoo thought it was unhealthy and bad for the flowers. Yixing was appalled when he walked in on the two knitting and even Luhan seemed surprised to know that Kris had stopped going to the gay club in the red light district. Tao and Sehun hadn’t seen him in weeks and became even more worried when they learned that Kris was knitting.

“That’s a whole other level of gay,” Sehun commented to Luhan one time at the club and Luhan had to agree.

Kris was changing and whether they were good or bad changes, it didn’t seem to matter much to anyone because the guy was practically glowing with happiness. Plus he was even turning in his manuscripts early and Yixing and Suho were sure pleased with that.  

“Hey, Kyung, could you come in and help me with something?” Kris asked one evening when Kyungsoo was going over his lines for the next dinner he was scheduled to appear at.

“Yeah, sure, what is it?” Kyungsoo asked, looking up from the script Yixing had thoughtfully written.

“Come with me,” Kris said and walked down into the hall, straight into his office room.

Kyungsoo had only been in here twice in the last three months and he knew it was where Kris worked on his manuscripts and spent most his time thinking and brainstorming. It was probably the only time Kris was ever serious about work, whenever he was in this room. He didn’t let anything distract him or let himself get distracted. He became a different person when he was working.

“I’m working on the sex scene right now and I need a live model.”

“W-What?”

Kris sat at his computer desk and ignored Kyungsoo’s reaction, he began to type in a few things before turning to Kyungsoo and telling him to sit on the bed.

“It’ll be real quick, don’t worry. I’m just stuck at this part here and well…” The next line of words would sound weird as Kris wasn’t exactly sure how to tell Kyungsoo that since he hadn’t had sex in the last two months, he was forgetting the feel of ecstasy from it. He knew it was wrong to suddenly take advantage of his ‘face’ but he didn’t concern himself with that right now, all he needed was someone shorter than him who he could touch and take mental notes of the reactions.

“Are you sure this is alright and all, I mean…”

Kris frowned when he suddenly thought of Kyungsoo finding him ‘disgusting’ but he shook those thoughts away when he got up from him office chair and pushed Kyungsoo down, hovering himself over the smaller male, “It’s purely for research, I won’t do anything you don’t like.”

Kyungsoo bit his lip and nodded, closing his eyes when Kris’s lips ghosted over his adam’s apple.

“Hmmm, at this scene the male lead would be kissing the female lead, but…” Kris said and stopped his lips right over Kyungsoo’s, “The feeling would be the same, I suppose.”

He didn’t kiss Kyungsoo and that somewhat upset the younger male but the feeling quickly vanished when Kris slid a hand up into his shirt and ran burning hot fingers over the skin of his belly. To this, Kris smiled, he remembered the little belly flab from the first time he saw Kyungsoo shirtless and this was kind of a turn on to him. However his body was kept under control while his mind reminded his lower abdomen of the word ‘disgusting’. Kris lightly teased Kyungsoo by pinching his belly and making the younger wince, he chuckled lowly at the reaction

and Kyungsoo wondered if this was for the story too. Slowly, Kris placed his palm over Kyungsoo’s stomach while his lips traveled over to his ear, never making contact with the skin. It was creepy enough that Kris was touching his belly, so he didn’t want to scare the poor by having his lips sliding all over his neck and lips and chin and ears.

Kyungsoo cracked his eyes open slowly to see what Kris was doing with his head when he felt the warm breath creep down his ear and the side of his face. The younger let out a gasp and Kris chuckled again, the low baritone echoing in Kyungsoo’s ears.

“I guess we should stop now,” Kris said and pulled his hand out from under Kyungsoo’s shirt, “I think I’ve got that feeling back.”

Kyungsoo gulped and wanted to so badly nod his head but then he placed a hand on Kris’s forearm as the older began to pull away.  

“I don’t think you got all the research you needed, I-I mean, that was too quick and you didn’t… Didn’t even really touch me.”

The words from Kyungsoo’s mouth completely caught Kris off guard and he smirked very sexily at the younger male, “Do you think I need more research then?”

“W-Well, you want the book to be good don’t you?” Kyungsoo felt his cheeks fill with heat.

“I guess you’re right, I do.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
Then they had hot sex and the end.


End file.
